Fakin' It
by highfiveme51
Summary: Jack has a new admirer ... well more like crazed stalker. Jack and Kim enter a new stage of their relationship to try and get this crazy girl to leave Jack alone. Bad summary but I'm trying to not let out the whole plot :/ Reaaddddd ;D
1. Chapter 1

**FAKIN' IT**

**Oh god it's good to be back on fanfiction. I'm so so very sorry for not updating but my laptop broke so i had to wait til christmas to get my new one and apparently it's anti-social to ignore my family and write stories. But I'm back and here to stay guys ;) I'm gonna be writing many stories as inspiration has been hitting alot lately so I've got alot of good ideas... well I think they're good anyways so I hope you feel the same. I would also like to say a big thank you to all the people that left reviews for my other stories. If you haven't read them check out Win her heart and Operation: Kick :D One last thing I swear ... Thank you HOLLYSTER23 (if you're reading this LOL) for all your reviews on my stories and trust me I love it when people compliment and are obsessed with my stories it encourages me to write more stories :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT ... Ok now I'm gonna go sit in a corner and cry :(**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**JACK POV:**

I walked through the entrance of Seaford High and started walking towards my locker; Suddenly Donna Tobin and her posse of barbie dolls stormed towards me ... Oh great. _Come on Jack you can do this, you have fought a group of black dragons without breaking a sweat, you can deal with a group of superficial brats. Oh god they're nearly here ... I still have enough time to run don't I? _Just as I was about to run I was stopped by the voice of a demon ... I mean Donna. "Hey Jack" I heard her call in a non flirtatious way, actually she sounded as if she was bored. "Hey Donna" I replied with a slight wave. "Yeah whatever, so yeah this is Lucy." Donna said while pointing to the girl that i didn't even notice before. "Oh hey Lucy." I said trying to be polite to the apparent new girl. I barely got a reply, I just heard some high pitched giggling and squealing. I'm scared.

I felt hopeful when I saw Kim walking hurriedly towards me. Oh good she can save me. Apparently not as she nearly ran past me; I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me completely forgetting about the herd of girls surrounding me. "What's up Kim?" I asked worriedly. Kim quickly replied "Jerry wants someone to wax his back for his 'big' date tonight." I shuddered at the thought of how hairy Jerry's back is. I saw Jerry turning the corner with a pot of wax and multiple waxing strips in his hand; When he spotted me and Kim he started walking towards us while calling out our names. I quickly grabbed Kim's hand and we started running away from Jerry.

**LUCY POV:**

Jack ran off with some girl called Kim. Jack and I could have made a real connection if that Kim didn't ruin our moment. Anyone with eyes could see that Jack and I was getting on like a house on fire but Kim had to ruin it. I understand that she must of been jealous; she must have some sort of crush on Jack and she was threatened when she saw me. It's so obvious that was the case; what teenage boy needs his friend to wax his back. "Yeah, sorry Lucy I guess Jack wasn't interested." Donna comforted me in a bored tone. Is she blind or something? Of course he's interested. I heard her whisper to one of the other girls; I could vaguely hear the words Jack, Kim and connection. Now I'm curious; what is this whole business with Jack and Kim? I guess it isn't anything to worry about I guess Donna was just talking about how rude Kim was when she ruined me and Jack's conversation. Well I can talk to him later and he will confess his love for me, then we will be boyfriend and girlfriend so I'm not worried about this silly Kim girl.

**Sorry this chapter was short but this was just the first chapter. I know what you're thinking .. Wow this Lucy girl is really intense ... ok you're probably thinking oh god she's crazy and you're right. I actually know a girl that has actually acted like this about some guy so I guess you can say that this is based on a true story. I have also wanted to do a story about some crazy obsessed girl because come on it's obvious that someone as hot as Jack Brewer is bound to have some crazed girl following him around ... Ok it would most probably be me but you can't blame me have you seen him?! Well I'm gonna shut up now and start writing the next chapter ;D**

**REVIEW ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**FAKIN' IT**

**I'm going to update this story as quickly as I can so I decided to write up a few chapters before making this new story just in case I don't get enough time to type up some chapters. I wish I did this for my other stories it has made everything so much easier XD Thank you Fufucuddleypoops I'm glad you like it and sorry for making you wait so long for this story :( :3 Oh trust me Cristina I'm not one of those girls and I know desperate right XD Well here is Chapter two enjoy ...**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**KIM POV:**

I was standing next to my locker,talking to Grace, when a blur of floppy brown hair and purple suddenly jumped in front of me. I looked down at Jack, who was sitting crouched right infront of me, and asked "Jack, why are you sitting on my feet?" He silently apologised and moved of my feet but on to the floor instead. When I was about to ask him what he was doing he nudged my legs. "Can you open your legs slightly?" Jack asked looking worried. I was confused but I obliged. I opened my legs and Jack leant forward to look through them. "Jack, what the hell are you doing?" I shouted. He quickly stood up and covered my mouth with his hand. "Shhh Kim I'm trying to hide from that creepy new girl, she has been following me around everywhere." He whispered while trying to stay hidden. Creepy new girl? Wait, is he talking about Lucy? How is she creepy; Well I haven't spoken to her myself but she doesn't seem creepy. I don't think she really likes me that much though whenever I try to be friendly by smiling or waving she gives me a death glare.

"Fine I'll hide you but I'm pretty sure that she will notice you." I mocked. Jack idiotically asked "How?" Oh god it's a good thing he's good looking. "Well believe it or not you're alot taller than me and it doesn't take a genius to see that you're using my legs to hide yourself." I answered somewhat condesendingly. Jack just had an 'ohh yeah' look on his face. He is just so cute. Before I could continue thinking about Jack I heard a loud squeaky squeal. Grace and I turned around to see where that noise was coming from and I saw Lucy. Oh god.

Jack didn't even time to run as Lucy quicky ran over to us. "Jack what are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be outside the music room waiting for Milton to finish his French Horn practise?" Lucy asked innocently like she didn't even notice that was incredibly creepy. Oh now I know what Jack was talking about. Jack just stared at her with a freaked out look on his face. Jack didn't even answered her; he quickly ran in the opposite direction. I was surprised that there wasn't any Jack shaped holes in the doors. Grace and I couldn't help but laugh when we saw Lucy quickly chase after him shouting "Next time you change your timetable make sure you let me know, Jack ... Baby are you even listening to me?" Oh god I wonder what Lucy would do if Jack got a girlfriend.

If I was Jack's girlfriend I would definetely get Lucy to leave Jack alone. Actually that isn't a bad idea if Jack was taken maybe Lucy would get the hint. Well either that or she would go on a crazed rampage and try to attack Jack's girlfriend. I guess it's a good thing I'm a black belt in karate then. I got pulled back to reality by Grace saying "You're planning something; I can see it on your face. What is it?" I just smirked and said "You'll see soon enough."

**Ok I know that this chapter is shorter than the last one but I promise they will get longer. Like always I am open to ideas so if you have any you can PM me or just leave a review. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**REVIEW :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**FAKIN' IT**

**Ok now this story is starting to go somewhere; Once again I'm sorry for the shortness of the last two chapters but they were the starting chapters and I didn't want to jump right into the main plot :) Thanks for all your reviews , at first I didn't think anyone was even going to read my story. Well I'm glad you guys proved me wrong. Well I'm going to shut up now so enjoy chapter 3 :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT :(**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**MILTON POV:**

I walked through the entrance of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo; Where is everyone? Usually Jack and Kim are already in here kicking and punching those poor training dummies. Rudy's not even here ... Well actually that isn't that hard to believe, in fact sometimes I think that Jack runs this place. Oh wait here's Jerry and Eddie; They walked into the Dojo and sat down on the mat. "Dude I don't think he's gonna come." Jerry informed Eddie. Hmm what's going on? "I doubt one crazy girl will stop Jack from doing something he loves." Eddie retorted. Oh they must be talking about the new girl Lucy. She seems friendly when she isn't burning a hole in the back of Jack's head with her fixated glare. I heard the entrance doors open; Kim was walking in with a smirk on her face. Oh that's never good ...

"Hey guys" Kim called out. We all greeted her back; she let out an exaggerated sigh of discomfort. "What's wrong Kim?" I asked when no-one else bothered to. "Oh nothing I just feel bad for Jack. That fruitloop Lucy keeps following him around and I can see that it's really affecting him." I didn't think it was this bad. I thought that Jack would be able to handle it seeing as it isn't unusual for him to have lovesick girls following him around. We need to do something about this; We need to help Jack. "Should we do something to help?" I asked the group. Kim quickly started nodding her head with agreement while Jerry and Eddie both hestiantly agreed aswell. "Well what should we then?" Eddie asked curiously. Hmm ... we're going to need a plan then.

"How about we shove Lucy into a crate and send her to a different state." Jerry said eagerly. I don't think that's legal; If we have no better plans then I guess we can consider it then. "What if we get some rope and..." Eddie got cut off by the sound of the entrance doors slamming shut. We all turned around to see a panting Jack quickly locking the doors. Jack ran over to us and collapsed next to Kim on the mat. "That girl is crazy" Jack panted heavily. Jack laid his head on Kim's lap and Kim started gently stroking his hair. They would make such a cute couple ... Wait, I've got it.

"Jack, we need to get you a girlfriend" I declared proudly. Jack looked up at me and gave me a weird look. "Milton if you haven't noticed I have a crazy stalker following me around literally everywhere. Why would I even want a girlfriend while all this is going on." Jack retorted. "Jack that's why you need a girlfriend. If you get a girlfriend she can keep Lucy away from you." I told him. I looked over at Kim who seemed to be having some sort of mental agrument going on. "Of course she would have to be someone really close to you and can fight off crazy stalkers." I seriously couldn't make this more obvious if I tried. Kim and Jack just need to get together, it's driving everyone crazy now. Obviously they would think that it's a fake relationship but you can tell that the feelings would be real; I'm pretty sure that if Kim told Jack to kiss her, he would do it straight away.

"Dude that's a swag idea yo. So Jack does that mean that you and Kim are dating now? Eddie I told you this was going to happen yo." Jerry announced excitedly. "Wooh woohh hold up now, who even mentioned Kim? I didn't even say yes to this idea. What makes you think that people would believe that Kim and I are dating anyway." Jack whined. "Well Jack I'm pretty sure that position you guys are in kind of let's out the dating vibe." Eddie informed. Jack looked at the position that they were in; Jack was upper body was sprawled across Kim's lap while Kim was gently stroking Jack's hair. "Good point. I guess it's settled then me and Kim are dating." Jack told us kind of sheepishly.

Well this is going to be fun.

**Well there it is Kim and Jack are dating ... well fake dating ... well kind of both. They both like each other so I think it's pretty obvious what's going to happen here. Well not if Lucy has anything to do about it; Do you think she's going to back down and let their budding love blossom ... Oh hell no she's not going down without a fight. Well I hope you haven't got bored by my short chapters but how can I make them longer when nothing major has happened yet?! Also I apologise to those who don't find the 'fake dating' plot interesting well I'm sorry but that's the direction I'm heading :3**

**REVIEW :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**FAKIN' IT**

**Ok I know I haven't even finished this story but I have ideas for more stories to write. For my next story I want to write something about the gang at some sort of Karate camp but I don't know whether to write a story about Kim getting jealous as I wrote Win her heart which was about Jack getting jealous. Well you can decide and if you have any story requests just tell me I've already wrote stories via request which will probably be uploaded soon. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**JACK POV:**

Ok this is it; I have to make this seem believable. If my friends can't find it convincing then how would I be able to convince my stalker that I'm dating Kim. Speaking of Kim, where the hell is she? If she doesn't get here soon Lucy might spot me. "Sorry I'm late Jack." Kim called out while quickly running over to me. I just shrugged and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's do this thing." I whispered in her ear. I pushed the entrance doors open and we walked into the school. I noticed many people started looking over at us, whispering about how we're now dating. I guess Milton, Eddie and Jerry didn't want to keep it a secret; Well I guess we needed everyone to think we're dating anyway.

When I saw Lucy storming over to us I automatically tightened my grip on Kim; Kim leant into my side gently. "What the hell is this Jack?" Lucy shouted. That got everyone's attention; Everyone was now staring at us waiting for a fight to occur. "I don't know what you're talking about." I stated. That seemed to make her angrier. "You know what I'm talking about. Why do you have your arm around Kim when your girlfriend is right here." Lucy shouted. I really respect Kim for doing this any other girl would have blown their cover by now just so that Lucy wouldn't hurt them. I quickly looked down at Kim and noticed that she was trying to hold back laughter; she had a cute little content smile on her face. Seriously how can this girl get any cuter than she already is?

"Well I have my arm around Kim because she is my girlfriend and stop telling people you're my girlfriend. You're not my girlfriend actually I barely know you." I told her. I noticed that Lucy was glaring at Kim; Lucy started walking menacingly towards me and Kim. I quickly grabbed Lucy's arm when I saw that she was raising her hand to slap Kim. When I saw that I felt like I would seriously hurt anyone that tried to harm Kim; Obviously I wasn't going to fight Lucy though she is a tiny girl who has never had any training in martial arts. "You probably shouldn't have done that." I snarled. I noticed the fear on Lucy face; I released my grip on her arm and she quickly ran in the opposite direction.

"What are you all staring at?" I shouted at all the students gathered around Me and Kim. They quickly ran away from us; I looked down at Kim to see if she was alright. Kim was looking up at me with a huge smile on her face. She pulled me into a bone crushing hug; I hugged her back but not as tightly just in case I hurt her. We slowly pulled apart but something stopped me when our faces were mere inches apart. I have never realised how beautiful her eyes were before. Sub consciously I started leaning forward; Kim lifted her head towards mine. When our lips were almost touching, I heard Jerry call out my name. I quickly jerked away from Kim and shot Jerry a deadly glare. Before I could yell at Jerry, Milton and Eddie came running over to us to praise our acting skills. Yeah, acting ...

I don't think that this really counts as fake dating. I mean, come on, people think that me and Kim are dating all the time as we're so close. I'd be lying if I said that I've never thought about asking Kim out on a date but I always stop myself as there is a big possibility that Kim would reject me and that could ruin our friendship. Kim must have some feelings for me, we nearly kissed. Well I'm the one that moved in to kiss her, she might have thought that it was apart of an act. Does she have feelings for me or is she planning along with the plan?

**KIM POV:**

I can't believe Jack did that. He looked like he was prepared to fight Lucy for me; I have to admit if I was in Lucy's shoes I would've been terrified. Even though Jack is laid back and generally a really friendly guy, he has another side of him that is dangerous; Jack would protect anyone that was in danger but what he just did for me seems different. If Jack doesn't have any feelings for me then why did he try to kiss me. Was it apart of some act to show people that we're not fake dating? Yesterday, Jack never said that we're fake dating; what if this is all real? It must be fake as we we're all discussing it yesterday. I just don't know what to think. Is jack just a good actor or are we actually dating?

**Yes I know it's still short but it was over 1000 words and this one was just about mixed feelings from Jack and Kim. Well I hope you liked it anyways :) The next chapter shouldn't be too long I'm most probably going to post the next chapter tomorrow but I might not post as frequently as I go back to school on Monday and I'm going to be studying for loads of exams and I have to apply to some colleges ... fun right :)**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**FAKIN' IT**

**I'm so sorry guys, I didn't realise it's been that long since I've uploaded a new chapter. Seeing a pm from bellafan reminded me of this story; I've been brought back to fanfiction. Please forgive me ... I'll write more chapters right now so you guys will forgive me :3 It may take longer for me to write them though as I'm using my ipad.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

**CHAPTER 5**

**KIM POV:**

I'm not going to mention the almost kiss to Jack; I don't want to make things awkward between us. He was probably just showing people how much he cares for his 'girlfriend'. He is just using me to make Lucy leave him alone. I can't be mad at him for that; This was all apart of the plan.

**JACK POV:**

How am I going to bring the almost kiss up to Kim? Will she even want me to bring it up? She will probably tell me that it was apart of the plan anyway. If she found out that I actually wanted to kiss her, she would feel too uncomfortable around me and she wouldn't want to help me with my plan. I'm starting to wonder if this is even considered fake dating...

I got pulled out of my inner argument by someone pulling on my shirt. I looked down and saw Lucy fluttering her eyelashes at me. "What do you want Lucy?" I asked feeling sick and tired of this whole situation. "I want you Jack but I feel like you're distanting yourself from me" Lucy responsed completely oblivious to the fact that I'm not interested in her. "This is the last time I'm going to tell you this ok, We are not dating and I'm not interested in you romantically or as a friend." I told her not caring if I upset her. Lucy's eyes glazed over with tears; If i didn't know how crazy she was I would feel bad for her.

"Are you in love with Kim?" Lucy asked me with a deadly serious look on her face. "Yes, I do, I love her so very much." I told Lucy truthfully. Lucy took a deep breath and looked up at me with a forced smile on her face. "Ok Jack, I understand, you love Kim and as long as Kim's around you won't like another girl in that way." I nodded vigorously, pleased that Lucy finally understood.

I can finally live my life, not having to worry about some creepy stalker girl.

**LUCY POV:**

_**I love her so very much. I love her so very much.**_

_**As long as Kim's around Jack won't feel that way about any other girl.**_

_**I guess it's time for Kim to leave.**_

**Sorry that chapter was short, I just need time to adjust to writing Kick fanfiction again. I can't believe it's been that long. I've just been so busy with exam revision and college applications :( I will be posting as soon as possible from now on. I will never have another break from fanfiction that long again. Scout's honour ... Well I was never a scout but you get the message :3 **

**Review please, they make me smile :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**FAKIN' IT**

**Hey guys, after I wrote chapter 5 I automatically started chapter 6! I'll probably write 2 more chapters tonight and then I'll write more chapters tomorrow which will probably be in the morning. Did you guys like my last chapter? Do you have any ideas for future chapters? If you do just pm me or write it in a review. I love being told ways I could improve my stories and you guys always come out with the best ideas :) Ok I'm going to shut up and just write the chapter :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

**JACK POV:**

After my talk with Lucy, I am sure that she will leave me and Kim alone. Wait, if Lucy is going to leave me alone then me and Kim no longer need to 'date'. I guess i'll go tell Kim that Lucy is going to leave us alone now so we don't need to go out anymore. I walked over to Kim, who getting some books out of her locker, and prepared myself for the conversation me and Kim were about to have. I gently tapped Kim's shoulder; she turned around at smiled at me.

"Hey boyfriend, what's up?" Kim asked jokingly. I never realised how much I liked hearing Kim call me her boyfriend. "Kim, I need to talk to you." I told Kim seriously. Kim had a worried look on her face; "What's wrong Jack, has something happened?" Kim asked me worriedly. I need to do this...

"We need to ... Step up our game, Lucy is getting more persistent." I told Kim, shocked that I couldn't tell her the truth. "Ok, I think we can handle that." Kim told me with a sweet smile on her face. I feel so bad lying to her but I can't stand the thought of not being able to call her my girlfriend even if it is fake. Well this is classed as fake dating but if we both have feelings for each other it won't be fake.

How am I going to find out if Kim has feelings for me?

"Jack? Jackkkkkk? JACK." Kim shouted, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Sorry babe, I was daydreaming." I told her casually. Did I just call her babe? I hope she doesn't mention it, that will be awkward. Shockingly, Kim didn't even mention she just reponsed by saying ok then with a cute smile on her face. "Do you want to head to class babe?" Kim asked me teasingly.

"Sure thing sweetie." I retorted cheekily. I wrapped my arm across Kim's shoulders, pulled her closer against my side and we started walking to our english class.

* * *

**LUCY POV:**

Seeing Jack and Kim together is literally making me feel sick. What does she have that I don't? I shouldn't think like that. Soon enough Kim will be out of the picture and Jack will be mine.

**_One way or another._**

**Ok, I don't know about you but Lucy is starting to creep me out. I'm going to start the next chapter now but i'm having writer's block. Also for my next story I was thinking about doing a series of oneshots while writing a proper story. I'm also considering doing a pitch perfect fanfic because I'm in love with Beca and Jesse, they are so cute :3 **

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**FAKIN' IT**

**Hey, hey, hey, what's up?! Sorry I'm in a hyper mood and totally pumped about writing chapter 7 so quickly. As soon as I uploaded chapter 6 I just dove straight into chapter 7. Everyone enjoying the story? I hope so and thank you to everyone that has reviewed, your comments just make me work harder to make this story better and to upload the chapters longer. I have temporarily gotten over my writer's block but I don't know how long I've got before it strikes again :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

**KIM POV:**

Ok, I have decided that I am going to tell Jack how I feel about him. I know that it isn't the best time to tell him seeing as the Lucy situation is still pretty serious. Oh who cares, I'm just trying to find any reason to get out of it. I'm not doing that anymore, I need to get this off my chest. I just need to tell him how I really feel about him. I have put this moment off for so long now. Today is the day I finally tell Jack Brewer how I feel about him. I better do it quick though, my thoughts are being plagued by the worst case scenarios.

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't even notice Jack walking towards me. I snapped out off my trance when Jack stopped in front off me. "Hey Kim, let's go to the cafeteria, the guys are waiting for us and I'm starving." Jack said cheerfully. Typical Jack, doesn't have a care in the world but has groups of lovesick girls falling head over heels in love with him. For some reason, It doesn't upset me that I am apart of that majority. Jack placed his hand on the small of my bank and started guiding me towards the cafeteria. I stopped abruptly and took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was about to announce to Jack.

"Kim, are you alright?" Jack asked curiously. Jack placed his hand on my cheek and made me look at him. I avoided looking into his eyes; I took another deep breath. "I have feelings for you, Jack." I told Jack quietly, looking at the ground the whole time. Jack dropped his hand in shock and didn't respond to my declaration. I waited patiently; Ok, I may be naive sometimes but I know when to take a hint. Jack obviously doesn't feel the same way about me.

I started to walk off in the opposite direction but Jack quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him. "What did you mean by you have feelings for me?" Jack asked me with an unreadable expression on his face. "I understand if you don't feel the same way about me Jack, I just had to get it off my chest, I've been wanting to tell you for ages that I have strong feelings for you Jack, I guess that has made ever..." I couldn't finish my sentence as Jack pulled me towards him a one swift motion.

Jack held on to my waist with one hand and place the other hand lovingly on my cheek. Jack tilted my head towards his and kissed me on the lips gently. He pulled away; I opened my eyes, shocked by the fact that Jack just kissed. I quickly got over the shock, stood on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck. With one hand holding onto the back of his neck and the other one gripping his soft hair, I pulled Jack's head back down towards mine. I pressed my lips forcefully against his; Jack didn't respond straight away due to the shock of the forwardness of my actions.

Straight after Jack eagerly responsed; he pulled me even closer to him by gently placing both of his hands on either side of my face. A loud cough broke us from our kiss. We turned our heads slowly to see who caught us. We saw Milton, Eddie and Jerry staring at us with amused looks on their faces. I didn't know me and Jack were still in such an intimate position; our faces were tilted to the side slightly still pressed against each other, our lips were red from our previous activities and somehow my hand ended up gripping onto one of Jack's large bicep. They're not half bad...

"Do you mind? We're kind of busy here." I complained jokingly to the guys. Jack chuckled slightly and quickly pressed his lips against mine. When we broke apart, I couldn't help but quickly reclaim his mouth eagerly. Jack didn't see to mind as he quickly reciprocated. I could hear the guys groan in digust; I quickly ended the kiss to put them out of their misery.

**LUCY POV:**

That should be me kissing Jack; Oh it is so on. Kimberley Crawford you are going down.

**So, Jack and Kim have finally kissed. What do you think? Too early? Too boring? I'll write the rest of chapter 8 tomorrow as it's 11 O'clock and it's a school night :( I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway people. **

**REVIEW :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**FAKIN' IT**

**Thank you guys for the reviews. Iluvmusic7823: Lucy is a stalker, if she knows everything about Jack she's gonna know about the girl she hates and she has been going to the school for a little while now :), brownbeltninja: *highfives back* I'm weird too, strangeness is considered awesomeness here :3 I try not to be cliche as people will know what will happen next, swagmaster: Jerry would be proud of that name yo, Maybe you'll find out in this chapter ... xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT... I'm sad now :(**

**JACK POV:**

I don't know how life could get any better right now. I had been agonising over the fact that Kim doesn't feel the same way about me even though she had been doing the exact same thing. I wonder how me and Kim would be now if we confessed our feelings for each other when we started feeling differently towards each other. We could have been in a long term serious relationship by this time; thinking about it now, I realise that I have wasted valuable time with Kim by being so oblivious to my feelings.

Well, I'm not going to make that mistake again. From now on, Kim is going to be my main priority now. I can't stand the thought of wasting more time. I snapped out of my inner discussion and decided as no-one was in the dojo, I may as well start attacking the training dummies. When I was almost finished attacking the third training dummy, a vioce distracted me. "Hey Jack." Kim called out casually as she walked in to the dojo. I stopped what I was doing and quickly walked over to Kim.

I gently placed my hands on her hips and gently pressed my lips to hers. I'm not lying when I say that I will never get tired of kissing Kim. I, honestly don't understand how I've been able to live my life without Kim as my girlfriend for so long. Believe it or not but I'm glad that Lucy moved to our school; without her none of this would have happened. To be fair, I hated the stalking and the constant paranoia that she was following me. Actually, I haven't really seen or heard from Lucy lately. She must of finally got the hint and decided to leave me and Kim alone.

**I know that it was crazy short but it was a filler for the next chapter which is going to be long and most probably updated either later tonight or tomorrow morning. I know some of you guys think that I should just post one long chapter instead of two short chapters but it's only because each chapter has a it's individual route but the last few chapters are going to be relevantly long now. Thanks for being patient with me, the real excitement is coming _veryyy _soon.**

**REVIEW, **

**either your opinion of stories or you can just post your ideas, i have taken many of your ideas into consideration and I think they are definitely going to be used. You guys come up with the best ideas and I love you all for it :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**FAKIN' IT **

**Hey again, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Also, I just wanted to inform you that there may not be many chapters left :( I'm going to miss writing this story but I guess I'll just have to accept that there is nothing left to add to the story. There is approximately around 3-5 chapters left. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story anyway. It's not all bad news peeps as I'll be posting my next fic after I finish this one which consists of loads of oneshots but I'll also be posting a story aswell. I won't give anything away now but you will probably find out more about it in chapter 11.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

**CHAPTER NINE:**

**KIM POV:**

_**Hey, meet me at Seaford Park at 12, I have a surprise for you ;)**_

I got a text from Jack; I wonder what the surprise is. I bet he has planned something sweet and romantic. I better start getting ready then; I looked into my wardrobe to see what options I have. Nothing seemed good enough to wear until I spotted a cute light pink, dip hem dress. (A/N: For you guys that don't know what a dip hem dress is, it's basically a dress that is longer at the back than it is at the front) I put on my light pink converse, grabbed my bag and left my house.

I wonder why Jack wants to meet at Seaford park; It pretty far away. Oh well, I don't mind walking longer as long as I get to see Jack. During the walk to the park, I kept thinking about Jack's surprise. I didn't even notice that I had arrived at the park as I was so caught up in my own thoughts. I quickly looked around, hoping to see Jack. I didn't see him anywhere. I texted him asking him where he was; 10 minutes later I still didn't get a reply. I decided to just sit down and listen to music until he got here. I sat down at the nearest bench and started to listen to music, not before texting Jack once more.

30 minutes later, Jack was still not there. I looked at my phone hoping to see a message but all I saw was a blank screen. Why is Jack so late? What if he got into an accident? I hope nothing has happened to Jack. I decided that I was going to leave; Something may have happened to Jack and want to be closer to the local area incase that is the case.

* * *

I was close to the mall now; suddenly rain started pouring down harshly. Luckily, I am close to the dojo, so I can hide from the cold weather. Today has not been a good day, I should have just stayed indoors. My dress is dripping wet and my hair is a wet mess. When I saw the entrance of the dojo,I quickly started running towards it. Oh good I can get out of the rain.

When I walked in, I was surprised to see Jack practising a flying dragon kick on one of the training dummies. Are you actually being serious?! He forgot about me. He was the one that made the plans yet he forgot about them. Oh I am going to kill him; actually no, I don't even want to waste my breath talking to that boy. I feel foolish mow; I shouldn't have been worried about him. There I was waiting by myself looking like a complete idiot worrying about my boyfriend while he was completely oblivious to the fact that plans were made.

I slammed the entrance doors shut. Jack turned around; he grinned ear to ear and came running over to me. "Hey Kim." Jack said sweetly. "I can't believe you was outside in that weather, you must be freezing, especially as you're in a dress." Jack cooed, about to pull me into a warm embrace. I pushed Jack away from me and stormed towards my locker. "Kim, what's wrong?" Jack asked worriedly. I can't believe him! By time he reached me, I already got a towel and some extra clothes out of my locker; I stormed into the changing rooms. While I was drying myself off and changing, I could still hear Jack calling my name out desperately hoping for an answer.

As I left the changing rooms, I made sure I pushed the door open harshly as I knew that Jack was standing right in front of it. "Oww Kim that really hurt." Jack called put while rubbing his arm pathetically. I didn't answer Jack once even when he literally started begging. I looked outside the window and was surprised to see that the rain had near enough stopped. I could see Jerry running towards the dojo; he sprinted through the entrance and shook the rain off him as if he was a dog getting a bath.

"Hey Jack, I was just in Falafel Phil's and Phil gave me this." Jerry panted while handing Jack a phone. Oh wait, that's Jack's phone. "Oh thank god, I've been looking for my phone all day I lost it this morning; I don't understand how Phil got it, I haven't been in Falafel Phil's today." Jack told Jerry befuddled. "What time did you lose your phone?" I asked Jack. Jack turned to look at me with a surprised look on his face as it was the first time i've spoke to him since entering the dojo.

"Oh good, Kim you're finally talking to me. I was starting to lose m..." I cut Jack off and asked the question again. Jack ran his hand though his hair and answered simply "Around 10 o'clock this morning I guess." I walked over to the bench, where I placed my bag, and searched for my phone. I scrolled through my messages until I saw the message Jack sent me this morning. It said that he sent it around 11:15 am. That's strange ...

Jack walked over to me, put his hands gently on my shoulders while peering at my phone. "What's that?" Jack asked questionably when he saw the message that was apparently from him. "Kim I didn't send that." Jack told me. What the hell is going on here? "Is that why you was so mad at me?" Jack asked me with a sad look on his face. i looked down at the ground and nodded gently. I walked forward and pulled him into a hug; he leaned into my embrace and hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry." I told Jack, feeling bad about the whole situation now. "It's alright" Jack responded wrapping his arms around me tighter and gently kissing the top of my head.

The question still stands though; who sent that message?

* * *

**LUCY POV:**

"You idiot, you was supposed to send the message, corner her at the park and then followed the rest of my instructions." i yelled angrily down the phone to this moron. "How could you miss her? She must have been waiting by herself for ages. You even lost the phone! Well it doesn't matter now anyway, you've ruined everything so I might as well go for plan B."

"What's plan B? Like I'm going to tell you, you're going to have to wait and see" I swiftly hung up the phone. Plan A failed but I'm certain that Plan B will be victorious ...

**Well what do you think? Did you like it? At least the chapters are getting longer :) If you guys have anymore ideas for me just PM me or post it in a review. I love hearing your ideas. You guys are awesome, you all deserve cookies XD I can't give you cookies but I can give you guys virtual highfives ... That's just as good right? *highfives you all* **

**REVIEW :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**FAKIN' IT**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT**

**CHAPTER NINE:**

**KIM POV:**

I can't believe that I was so mad at Jack, he didn't even do anything wrong. I should've known; Jack would never do anything like that to me. Jack is even taking me out for something to eat to apologise. I insisted that he had nothing to apologise for but he wouldn't take no for an answer. How did I manage to get a boyfriend this wonderful?

We arrived at Falafel Phil; Jack went up to order our food. I felt like someone was staring at me and, no matter how many times I looked around, I couldn't see anyone. I must just be paranoid from earlier. It's not like anyone is after me; I haven't done anything to anyone that would lead to them wanting to harm me. Well, there is Lucy but I doubt she would try to hurt me. I know she's a lovesick stalker but she wouldn't try to seriously hurt anyone. I just need to relax.

Even when Jack sat back down with our food, I couldn't concentrate. A million thoughts were flying around my head. "Kim, are you listening?" Jack asked with a hurt tone. I looked at him and nodded sweetly. Jack didn't look convinced but he carried on talking anyway. I don't know why I'm worrying so much anyway; I have Jack here. Jack would protect me from anyone. That thought still didn't comfort me as I could feel someone staring at me again.

I would be fine if it wasn't for the incident earlier today; why would someone steal Jack's phone and lure me to the park? Where they planning on hurting me? Did they just want me to be mad with Jack for standing me up? I just don't know what to think. Is this all Lucy's doing? She hasn't approached me and Jack lately but that doesn't mean she isn't plotting in secret.

**JACK POV:**

Why is Kim being so distant with me? Have I done something? Why is she staring at that guy's table? I must be boring her; When I tried to get a response out of her all she did was nod and a smile. She keeps glancing over at that guy's table. What's going on?

She's barely spoke to me since we left the dojo. I can't be too hard on her; She's had a long day. I can't believe someone stole my phone and made Kim go wait for me in the rain. Were they just going to let her stand in the rain? Did they mess up? Were they actually planning on hurting her? Okay Jack, stop thinking like that. I'm just going to end up making myself angry.

**LUCY POV:**

Do my eyes deceive me? Kim and Jack are currently distancing themselves from each other. I wonder what mastermind genius did this? Me, of course. Don't worry Kim you're not going crazy.

_**You have a reason to be paranoid.**_

**Lucy is crazy! I actually feel bad for Kim but the show must go on. I hate having to write a bad plot for Kim; She deserves just to be with the hunk that is Jack brewer :) I wish I could ...**

**Anyway did you like it? I hope you did :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**FAKIN IT**

**I was surprised when I saw the reviews; thanks guys :) Don't worry Bellafan22 nothing too bad is going to happen, I promise. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT :(**

**CHAPTER 11**

**KIM POV:**

Why isn't Jack speaking to me? Have I done something? Since we left Falafel Phil he hasn't said one word to me. Now, sitting in the dojo watching the rest of the guys practice, I keep wondering if I have done something to upset Jack. He was talking to me when we got there and during our date but at some point he just stopped.

This isn't going to be like one of those romantic comedies; I'm not going to let something bad happen before I get my happy ending. I got up from the bench and walked over to Jack. Before he could say anything, I kissed him. Jack simply just kissed me back and wrapped his arms around my waist.

At least I know that there isn't any friction between us. I don't want us to distance ourselves from each other and I definitely don't want us to argue. I had that weird feeling that someone was watching me again. I opened one of my eyes and looked out of the window of the dojo. I could see a girl yelling at a group of boys. Wait ... That's Lucy and those boys are the Black Dragons ...

What is she up to? It looks like someone is still angry and is hell bent on revenge. Well bring it Lucy! I'm a black belt in Karate and two steps ahead of you!

Make your move.

**Sorry that this chapter was extremely short but this a filler chapter for chapter 12. Kim knows Lucy's up to something and she's waiting for Lucy to take revenge. Hope you liked this tiny chapter :3**

**REVIEW :)**


End file.
